poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flain's research
This is how Flain does his research in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. At Crystal Prep High, School bell rings, Flain was a Crystal Prep Student, As he Looked at Many Crystal Prep Students Flain (EG): Sighs Ok. I think this will be fine. bumps into several students on the way Flain (EG): Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me. the Research Laboratory, Flain Arrives Vulk (EG): Hey Flain, How it'd go? Sci-Mike: Was Your Crystal Prep Students there? Flain (EG): Yes, Their very mean you know. Zorch (EG): Bummer. Flain (EG): Okay, okay! Last night's field test confirmed it, Guys. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High. Sci-Mike: Flain! You know what would happen if this school's principal caught you going there. Flain (EG): I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program! Whoa! he Slips and Flain Falls, Good Principal Cherubimon Appears and opens the door Principal Cherubimon: Flain, you know the rules against pets. Flain (EG): Well, Lillipup isn't a pet, Principal Cherubimon. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications. Principal Cherubimon: If you say so. But Dr. X is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt. Flain (EG): Why? Principal Cherubimon: Because he wants to see you. Flain (EG): Ooh! Maybe he has news about my application to Everton! Principal Cherubimon: I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want? Flain (EG): Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true! Principal Cherubimon: But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own. Flain (EG): That is why it's called an "independent study program". Principal Cherubimon: I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself. Flain (EG): I guess Principal Cherubimon: Meet you in Dr. X's office in a few minutes? Cherubimon Leaves Flain (EG): those guys What's he so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now. sighs It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep. Flain Enters Hallway Looking at the Crystal Prep Classrooms and Trophies Flain (EG): I've walked through all these halls before~ I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh~ There's nothin' in this school that I don't know~ he looks the Classroom, Fleur De Lis Hides the Curtains Flain (EG): In every class, my grade's the best~ The highest score on every test~ I think that means it's time for me to go~ I know there's more that's out there~ And I just haven't found it yet~ I know there's more that's out there~ Another me I haven't met~ Looks at all of the Crystal Prep Students chatting, and looks at Flain, They still annoyed Flain (EG): This school is full of people~ But still I don't belong~ They only dream of winning~ Look at me like something's wrong~ Maybe I'm better off alone~ Will I find what I'm lookin' for~ If I just do it on my own?~ Looks at the window zooming out of Crystal Prep High I know there's more that's out there~ Something to fill this hole inside~ I know there's more that's out there~ And I'm not afraid to try~ There's only so much this school can offer~ And I'm not saying that it's wrong~ But I know there's more that's out there~ 'Cause I've been searching all along~ Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls~ So much to learn, I can't see it all~ There's somethin' out there callin' me~ And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see~ 'Cause I know there's more that's out there~ Another place, another way~ And I know there's more that's out there~ And I'll find out someday!~ I'll find out someday...~ Flain opens the office Door, He goes into the office and sits down The someone closes the door, Revealing to be Burnard Flain (EG): Burnard? Why is my cousin here? Principal Cherubimon: As an alumni, Dr. X thought he could provide some unique perspective. Flain (EG): Perspective on what? Spins the chair, Revealing to be Dr. X Dr. X: Why, the Friendship Games, of course. You competed in the games, did you not, Burnard? Burnard (EG): ahem I did. Dr. X: And you happen to recall who won? Burnard (EG): Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. We always win. Dr. X: We always win. Flain (EG): Why did you ask to see me? Dr. X: Flain, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. cleans the trophy The important thing is we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation...my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you? Flain (EG): I don't know. I guess. Dr. X: Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete. Flain (EG): In the Friendship Games? Burnard (EG): Look, Flain, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help. Dr. X: It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can not happen! Flain (EG): Dr. X, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very— Dr. X: Ah, yes. Your work. Cherubimon, could you and Burnard find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program? Principal Cherubimon: Of course. they leave and closes the door Dr. X: I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do you think I should do? is feeling Concerned, Then later, At Research lab, Flain returns Vulk (EG): So, How's the office? Flain (EG): Fine I guess, Guys, I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Ich! The only difference now is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Dr. X gave me much of a choice. Sci-Mike: Yeah. Flain (EG): I know, Guys. I don't like it either. I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought. But maybe I can still get some. Zorch (EG): Yeah. But what about Lillipup? Flain (EG): Oh, Maybe he can Come too. packs Lillipup in the Backpack and they leave, Later, At Crystal Prep Bus station, All the Students are waiting to go on Canterlot High, plain and the others arrive Flain (EG): Principal Cherubimon. Principal Cherubimon: One second, Flain. Vaka-Waka (EG): sourly You could try the end of the line! Zorch (EG): Excuse me? Flain (EG): What did you say? Vaka-Waka (EG): sweetly Just that someone as smart as you should definitely go first. Flain (EG): I...I didn't mean to. I was just asking. Principal Cherubimon: This is the right bus, Guys. Go ahead. Sci-Mike: What?! Flain (EG): But...I didn't mean to cut in front. Vaka-Waka (EG): sourly scoffs Well, it's too late now. the bus door Opens, As Flain and the others get on, Then Krog pops up Krog (EG): Are we gonna win?!?! Flain (EG): I...I don't know. Krog (EG): Wrong answer!! Try again! Are we gonna win?!?! Flain (EG): Um...I guess? I-It's just...I mean...I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right? the Crystal Prep students get a little confused Bus Driver: You're gonna have to take a seat! Flain tries to find a seat, But all seats are taken, Then, Flain finds the seat next to Globert and sits Flain (EG): Hi, Globert. Globert (EG): That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public. Engine starts Opens a Backpack and reveals to be Lillipup Flain (EG): Well, Lillipup, at least I've got you with me. Kamzo with headphones on, listening to rocking music Kamzo (EG): Dude, you have gotta hear this! puts Headphones on Flain, Causing him to feel shaky Flain (EG): Oh my, Too loud! The Bus takes off and goes to Canterlot High Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts